roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Statesman
: "We're gonna get up on that big spaceship and get outta here. Wanna come?" : - Korg The Statesman was a massive spaceship formerly owned by the Grandmaster, that was used by Loki and the Sakaaran Rebellion to escape Sakaar and evacuate the Asgardians from Asgard. History Seized by Rebels To ensure their escape from Sakaar, the Revengers helped Korg initiate a rebellion against the Grandmaster. Korg led his troops to the Grandmaster's garage, where they commandeered the Statesman'' after accepting Loki as their leader. Eager to redeem himself, Loki ordered the Statesman to be taken to Asgard. Ragnarök Loki and the Sakaaran Rebellion brought the Statesman near the Rainbow Bridge and told the fleeing Asgardians to board the spaceship while the rebels fought against the Berserkers led by Hela. Dozens of Asgardians led by Heimdall climbed on the ship, including Skurge, who had grown second thoughts at the idea of serving as Hela's Executioner. Once all the Asgardians were on board, Thor told Heimdall to leave, but Hela grew a massive rock spike which forced the Statesman to remain near the Rainbow Bridge so that her Berserkers could assault the spaceship. Skurge decided to fight them and sacrificed himself to fight the Berserkers. As he jumped out of the spaceship, the rock spear crumbled, enabling the Statesman to leave. After Loki resurrected Surtur, Hulk took Thor and Valkyrie, who had remained on the Bridge, on the Statesman so that they could escape as well. The passengers then watched helpless as Asgard was being destroyed by Surtur and his Twilight Sword. As their homeland was gone, Thor decided to lead the Statesman to Earth. Fatal Encounter While on their way to Earth, Thor and Loki discussed whether going to Earth was a good idea regarding Loki's history with the planet, but Thor remained confident, declaring that things would get better. Immediately after however, the Statesman crossed the path of the infamous and gigantic Sanctuary II, owned by the fearsome Thanos. stands victorious]] The Statesman was soon attacked by Thanos and the Black Order, who slaughtered half of the Asgardians onboard, with the other half, including Valkyrie, managing to evacuate the spaceship after sending a distress call. Thor, Loki and Heimdall remained in the Statesman and were soon defeated. As Thanos demanded the Tesseract from Loki, he was attacked by Hulk, but he quickly overpowered him. Facing such a threat, Heimdall used the Bifrost Bridge to send Hulk to Earth, causing him to be killed by Thanos in retaliation. Meanwhile, Thor was sealed within metal plating from the ship by Ebony Maw, who reclaimed the Tesseract and handed it over to Thanos. Thanos then retrieved the Space Stone and ordered his children to leave for Earth and find the other Infinity Stones. Loki attempted to trick Thanos in an attempt to assassinate him, but he failed and Thanos murdered Loki right in front of Thor. Using the Power Stone, Thanos then initiated the destruction of the Statesman ''as he and the Black Order returned to the Sanctuary II. The ship exploded, but Thor survived the blast and was ultimately rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy who had answered the distress call and found the remnants of the Statesman. Category:Vehicles